Spiritual Training
by Starjacker
Summary: Genma Saotome isn't training his son very well, so he decides to be lazy and have someone else do it.
1. The power of thought

This is a Ranma ½, Dragonball Z, Sailor Moon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Teen Titans crossover.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prelude

It had been two years since he had left with Genma Saotome, his father. They were to go in search of experience and new ways of training and fighting. After a successful attempt at training in cat-fist, taking a short dip in Jusenkyo springs, being cursed to change into a girl when splashed with cold water, and back to a guy when splashed with boiling water.

Things were not going as perfect as Genma must have thought so he decided to find someone that can teach me better then he could. They found one such person who was called a legendary master. The legendary master agreed and said to meet him back here in 8 years and he would have a great fighter on his hands. The legendary master chanted a spell and we were off to lands unknown to me but he said his masters would teach him. First stop, a place he called DBZ universe. When he said universe, it sort of freaked me out but I figured it was good not to question.

When we finally arrived, he began to fly using some sort of technique and picked me up and headed for Capsule corp. I waited while he knocked on the door. When a little kid with lavender hair answered the door, Master AN: the legendary master that genma left his son will be known as Master. asked for Vegeta. When Vegeta finally answered the door, greeting and bear hugs were exchanged. Master told Vegeta that I would be training under him for two years. With an affirmative grunt, Vegeta led me to the Gravity room out back and turned it to 2X gravity to start training. As soon as I felt the gravity, I knew my life was going to get much harder.


	2. A dying race and an ancient power

This is chapter 2 of Spiritual training. I am doing this at school, home, and sometimes during class by way of a laptop so I work on this every once in a while. I update all the time so don't worry if a few things are deleted or added to and from this chapter, the previous chapter, or any up and coming chapters. I don't own anything and this will be the last one I will say for the rest of this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ki and Millennium Magic 

The day was spent testing my skill and Ki usage. I knew basic Martial arts and had no training in Ki. That day we spent exercising. After I was equipped with a five pound wristband on each wrist, a 25 pound boot on each foot, a 50 pound training vest which was similar to the saiyan battle armor, and a ten pound headband, Vegeta had Ranma run 5 miles around the gravity room which Bulma made larger and it now had a circumference of ½ mile. After that, Ranma was forced to do 200 sit-ups and 200 push-ups. After that, they went inside for dinner. After a huge dinner, Vegeta said that the only way to truly become a great fighter was to become saiyan. Bulma suggested a blood transfusion, which Ranma agreed to. Vegeta had a pint of blood removed and put into Ranma. After that, they turned in for the night. That night, a small green man who called himself Dende visited Ranma in his sleep. He was told that he would have to face his fears. Cats all of a sudden surrounded Ranma. The initial thing he did was cowering in fear, which made the cats grow bigger. When he finally realized this, he stepped up and tried facing his fears. With his fear falling, the cat's size shrank. Finally they were only kittens, which barely scared Ranma. He had finally conquered his fears!

The next week was spent getting into shape. Since he was a saiyan, he would get stronger with Ki as he went on so he started that afterwards. He first learned how to draw out his Ki, and after he mastered that out, he worked on flight, shooting Ki, and such. This all took the rest of the month and the entire next month. After that, the rest of the year was spent training. He eventually got to SSJ4, which was a month before he was to return. The rest of the month was spent exercising in the gravity room at one thousand times normal gravity. When master arrived, they went to their second dimension, the dimension of Yu-gi-oh and the time period of ancient Egypt. There, time was spent training him in using his mind energy and playing Duel Monsters. The year went past quickly and he was teleported into the future to get his own deck. There, he got a good deck and learned to summon them. When master came, he had an awesome deck including one of each card. After that, they went to the dimension of Yu Yu Hakusho.


	3. The power of a spirit

This is the Yu Yu Hakusho part of the fic. Just to tell you, I will make one chapter per training (exception for Yu-Gi-Oh and DBZ) and I will continue through parts of the main fic and then branch off to other fics including their storyline. There will be a lot of switching through time. They will head to all the realms starting at the beginning of the season. I type this up with my free time at school with my laptop. Very nifty

* * *

Training: SE 

As the world took shape around them, Ranma wondered what he would be trained in during his stay here. When the world blurred into focus, he noticed he was in front of an old shrine surrounded by forests on all sides except for the front entrance. As they climbed the long stair to the temple, he saw a small shape in the distance. As they drew closer, the figure started to take shape as an old female warrior, wise beyond her years. When they finally reached the front of the temple, even myself exchanged bows. Master said that this Genkai would train him in the advanced forms of Spirit Energy. Before master left, he told me I would be here for two years. After he left, training started. She told me to try and shot a bullet, or small amount of SE at her. I ended up using Ki instead and she finally started teaching me. First we learned about how to draw SE and that it was another form of human energy. After I finally got my body to use Spirit energy, She started to find my strengths and weaknesses. One of my strengths was I had high SE but it also increased while in danger, kind of like an adrenaline rush. My weakness was not being able to mix Ki with SE. That would be the final lesson she said and we started training my SE. She had me wear special equipment which changed weights depending on how much SE I emitted while wearing them. The more I emit, the lighter the load. She also said that weight was proportional to strength. A person that could lift 2000 pounds emitting very little SE would feel the same burden as a five year old would giving off the same amount of SE.

After a nights rest, training was resumed and this copied itself to everyday for three months. On the first day of the fourth month, I started learning to harness SE into my fists, feet, and into attacks. I learned many useful tricks including shotgun, spirit wave, spirit gun, spirit cannon, spirit shield, and was now able to do additional damage by adding SE into his fists and feet. He was trained to automatically add SE to all his punches and kicks if he had the required amount needed and wasn't going to fall short soon. That took about a year to perfect and with that, she gave me one of her two spirit orbs, which housed half of her complete power. The other was being saved for another pupil. For the rest of the sic months, I learned to mix my Ki and my SE which I eventually mastered with a week left. That week was spent rejoicing and reminiscing. They had grown to be quite the good friends. As Master arrived, Ranma was spirited away (bad pun) to the next training location.


	4. Power of a universe

Ok, this is the SM part.

* * *

Chapter 4: Magic 

When they reached their destination, a tall woman that looked kind of like a queen greeted Master. Master explained to Ranma that they had traveled back in time to the silver Millennium. When he asked how far from they were from his time, he said they were 1000 years in the past and when he said that, Ranma's mouth hang wide open. When master left, the queen introduced herself as Queen Selenity of the silver alliance. She explained their history and said that not only will he be taught all that he can be taught, but he would also be the defender of the senshi of Saturn if he weren't afraid of her. When Ranma gave her a quizzical look, a small girl that looked no older then eight walked to the queen's side. After introducing herself as Saturn or as she was known, Hotaru, she asked if he would protect and defend her. When Ranma replied that he would. His real journey began then and he ran into it headlong. He spent years on each planet and learned about their fighting style. After the queen came through with one of Master's wishes, he had many blood transfusions and became part of all the royal families. Even the queen gave some blood to him. During the following years, he gained great knowledge and power. Being able to beat each princess at what they were good at. He could beat the senshi of Mercury to a game of chess, Jupiter at fighting, Mars at spell duels, Uranus at racing, could play a better tune then Neptune, could tell the true feelings and get two people together then Venus, was more powerful then Hotaru, had more wisdom then even Pluto, and has more purity then even the queen herself. He was then given a name and a planet to protect over. He was designated to Nemesis and was dubbed Sailor ninja. He had grown close to all the princesses and queens and had many allies. When Queen Beryl attacked, he was sleeping and was killed in his sleep by assassination. After all that, he was sent to the future to be reborn and start his life again.

As the years went by, Ranma ended up having parents that he was adopted into. When he was 14, he regained his memories and fought alongside the senshi. When Galaxia was beaten, all was at peace until Ranma received a note telling him that Master was coming to pick him up. When Master picked him up, they had a quick sparing match. Master won but barely. Ranma's training was nearly done.


	5. Hidden uses

This is the next chapter in Spiritual training. There are two more stop afterwards so read on brave souls. Oh yeah, there will be reason for all this training, as new enemies will appear in al the sagas.

* * *

Chapter 5: Chakra 

Naruto was minding his own business walking through town when he spotted a soft white glow in an alleyway. Thinking it could be a spy or something, he went to check on what it was but when he got there, he saw only an old man and a boy. Wondering what they were doing in an alleyway, he went and asked. When Master told the boy that he was training the boy and that this village was their next stop, he disregarded the notion of them being spies. When Master asked where the Fifth Hokage was, he replied that they were in the mansion down the road. Master thanked Naruto and told him that he would get a treat before they left for his kindness. Master and Ranma then proceeded to head toward the Fifth Hokage's house. When they reached the house, Master knocked on the door and when a servant appeared, he asked for the Hokage. The servant agreed thinking that they weren't any threat to the Hokage's life. When Ranma met the Hokage, brief greeting were exchanged and then Master told him that Ranma was to be his disciple. The Fifth Hokage nodded and glanced at Ranma. Hokage asked how old Ranma is and told him exactly what the earliest day of Ranma's life was, which was 10,000 years ago. Hokage asked how Ranma was so old yet look so young to which the master told him about the Jusenkyo curse, which he fell into an immortality and rebirth spring and came out with immortality and the ability to whenever killed, either pop right back up into existence or if needed, travel through time to be reborn. Hokage nodded in understandment and then started to tell Ranma what would be going on during the training.

Since Ranma was so fit, they didn't have to work on preparing the body but instead preparing the mind and controlling the chakra. Ranma was sent to the school like everyone else and over time, Ranma learned a lot. When the exams came around, Ranma was ready. Earlier, Master cast a spell to hold his Magic, Ki, and SE at bay so he would not be able to cheat. After a grueling battle in which Ranma's endurance helped out a bit by keeping him alive while wearing down the enemy. Ranma finally passed and moved onto level two. When the pairings came up, everyone gasped as Hokage was listed as one of the instructors. Along side Hokage's name were three names. Ranma, which was codenamed Wild Horse, Geoffrey, which was codenamed Starjacker, and Lester, which was codenamed kndragon, were listed there. Starjacker and kndragon whooped for joy while WH, being his usual but disturbing calm self just nodded. WH learned from the sailor scouts proper etiquette, manners, and also a very important ability to know when surrounded by women, the art of holding his tongue. Once in a while, he would let slip a comment like Tomboy or Uncute and got smacked. He also learned how to bow safely when in small places. Quite a few times has he misplaced a bow and ended up in a bad place for a man to be with others. One last thing he learned was to be on guard. Sailor mars would try to put wards all over his body to protect against spirits, Venus ran after him with a hungry look in her eyes, Jupiter sought WH for target practice, Uranus to make sure he wasn't doing anything perverted to the princess, Neptune to have WH listen to her music, and Mercury for a test subject. The only people who didn't seek him out for trouble were Queen Selenity, Princess Serenity, the people of earth including royalty, the Princess of Pluto, and Princess of Saturn. Pluto just wanted to talk; Saturn just wanted a friend, as everyone was afraid of her, Serenity for a playmate, and Selenity for updates or information. Anyways, back to the story after everyone was sorted into his or her groups, Wild horse's team went to the castle and began training.

Starjacker was the Jujitsu and ranged guy, while kndragon was the strategist. Kndragon was also a bit more into shadow magic like replications and into the illusions and all. Wild horse was the endurance fighter that went hand-to-hand with katanas, daggers, or just his bare hands. The team worked out well and went on many missions. Along the way, Wild Horse learned many seals and techniques. He could manipulate his chakra flow and even pen all eight gates. While opening all eight gates were thought to be suicidal, WH learned a way to open all eight without dying or all the other repercussions. He opened gates one through four and then opened gate eight, which was death gate. He then opened gates seven and six, and when he opened gate five, everything was healed. After the final gate is opened, he gains incredible strength and power. It only lasted a limited time before he was worn out. The most he could ever use it was ten minutes. After a while, he finally got promoted to stage three. The journey to stage three was really tough as they had to go through the chuuin SP exam. In the end, Wild horses team won out and all became Chuuin. After a few years, they were promoted to ANBU members. Ranma had shown great improvement and had more mastery over chakra then even his party members. After a couple more years, Wild horse finally claimed the title as Sixth Hokage. After 50 years of protecting the grounds, Wild horse had another Hokage come into existence and he made his exit. The next day, while Wild horse was looking at the mountain of the Seven Hokage, Master arrived and told him they were ready for the next part of their journey. This would be the second to last part of the trip.


End file.
